User talk:Dion24
Hi, welcome to Bones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vincent Nigel-Murray page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:43, 6 July 2009 Hello! Yup, I still visit and edit on occasion. :-) I've been focusing on a few other wikis where I admin... so this has fallen by the wayside a bit. --Kanamekun 06:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :don't worry that's cool just felt a bit lonely around here :P :P Dion24 06:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css & MediaWiki:Signature * MediaWiki:Common.css ** MediaWiki talk:Common.css * MediaWiki:Signature ** MediaWiki talk:Signature Please could you update MediaWiki:Signature with the code on MediaWiki talk:Signature and update MediaWiki:Common.css with the code on MediaWiki talk:Common.css :Thanks :: -- Chief 07:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Removal Hi - Can you remove the following code from the bottom of the MediaWiki:Common.css page #stub {display: none;} } BTW: If you want to change the tagline under the firstHeading (From Bones Wiki) goto MediaWiki:Tagline :Thanks :: -- Chief (talk) (blog) ( ) 08:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks Chief for all your help, appreciate the tagline help, will utilise in the future >>Dion24 03:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) hey you're welcome, I couldn't believe there was no page for the Royal Diner, well there is one now, if you need anything, I'll be happy to help. Vian023 (talk) (blog) ) 23:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Image Upload Hey Dion, I vectorized and uploaded the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab logo on the Jeffersonian page and added it as Public Domain as I am not sure if this image was copyrighted by the Producers of the show. I am wondering if you know if it is or not? If it is it still may fall under the Fair Use law. :Looks awesome, don't think there is anything wrong with having it up. But if anyone objects i guess we can take it down :D.>>Dion24 11:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Possible Administratorship I would like to become an administrator of the Bones Wiki. I assure you I will try my hardest to bring the Bones Wiki to satisfy the people who visit this site. This Wiki doesn't seem like it's getting too far. If you can help me, in the best interest of the wiki, please reply.--Dowsiewuwu (talk) (blog) ( ) 21:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, ouch. I thought i was doing okay for the fact i've been mainly working by myself :). And secondly, i'd like to see you stay around for a little bit first, its not like there is anything that desperately needs admin help round here. Not that i don't appreciate those beautiful pictures and other previous edits you have made earlier this year :)>>Dion24 13:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) One person doesn't make a Wiki. You are doing exceptional for what ONE person can do. I think that this wiki could do so much better if more than one person were to work on it. I never meant to offend you because I thought this Wiki was run by more than one person, and not you alone. I though fifty people were doing what one person could do themselves. Sincerely sorry I offended you, --Dowsiewuwu (talk) (blog) ( ) 19:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry you didn't offend me or anything, its just my sense of humour. Guess it was a bit unfair leashing it out over the internet :). Still i don't see any need for you to be an admin yet, you can still work on creating pages and expanding pages without being an admin :D. But dont worry Im seriously considering it.>>Dion24 20:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Sarcasm is non-existent over the internet. I could not tell if you were serious or not when you said you were offended. Now you offended me! JUST KIDDING!!!!!! --Dowsiewuwu (talk) (blog) ( ) 01:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :what are you planning on doing around here anyways????>>Dion24 05:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, just, basic admin stuff. Regularly participating in the Wikis in which I am administered as. Editing regularly, qualifying other eligible users to become admins. Blocking those who abuse their rights as an admin or bureaucrat or even as a basic user. Like what a regular user would do, only more. Warning vandals to stop editing badly. Don't worry. I am not going to go on a control freak admin abuse as, allegedly, the user Wiccid did for the Charmed Wiki. If you don't know what I'm talking about. You can look it up. I hope that I can contribute in the best way possible, which is why I want to be an admin. This wiki would thrive on more than one person running the wiki. Hope you are still considering! I pregiudizi che reggono l'umanità sono grandi, ma la nostra capacità di amare è ancora maggiore. (The Prejudices that humankind hold are great, but our capacity to love is even greater) -Elisabeth Perry a. k. a. Dowsiewuwu Thanks and good editing, --Dowsiewuwu (talk) (blog) ( ) 19:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds cool, however i think you might notice the lack of activity around here, meaning no vandals or even other users here to actively contribute. However feel free to actively contribute as you have been and you are on top of my list in an emergency :D. BTW love the pictures :D>>Dion24 00:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) From Dowsiewuwu Hello. I was just wondering if there has been any history at all of Bones Wiki vandals. If you can, can you name them so that I can keep my eye open for them.--Dowsiewuwu (talk) (blog) ( ) 23:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :nope, nothing at all except if you look in the deletion log of like two one offs :D and btw thanks for those new articles>>Dion24 00:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) hi Hey there I've been doing a few edits and new pages here and there and I'm going to try and update all the FBI related stuff like characters to the proper templates, is this ok or is there something else I could be doing that's better? :Dude, i'm just glad that you are here:D. Don't worry about what i want to get done, do what you can and right now that is incredibly good :D :D Keep up the good work.However please sign your talkpage posts with four tildes ~~~~. So that your signature comes out like mine this way -->>>Dion24 01:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Wanna Be in the Weeds haha yep I was watching it on TNT and I wanted to see if this site had any information on the episode. I'll let you do it I come by here every once and a while but I mainly edit on the Charmed Wiki so yeah but I do know a lot about Bones, and can do lenghty edits anytime you are to busy and need something done just message me :), thanks --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 01:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha Sure I'm nearly always on after 3:00 because I get off work then, I'm an admin on the Charmed WIkia so I know the proper way to edit :) --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 01:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it was a way to put both of my favorite shows in one name Charmed and Buffy I work at a book company and there's this war book named "Where have you gone, Charming Billy" so I though I'd use that but change Billy to Buffy as a tongue in cheek reference. :) --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 01:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha thanks it was pretty easy so do you edit anywhere else other than here? --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 01:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah I do that to, are you the main admin here? --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 02:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's cool Dowieswuwu asked to be an admin on the Charmed Wikia but they didn't have enough edits --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 02:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::haha she asked a week after I became admin, the other admins didn't think we needed anymore niether did I, a lot of people weren't happy I was picked to be admin I didn't have a lot of edits but the main admin liked my style :) --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 02:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I'm willing to work and work hard, I know a lot of good places to get information and pictures if you need pictures try Screencap Paradise they have a Bones section :) --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 02:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah it's a good site they take pictures every ten seconds or so from every episode newer episodes may be harder but thatt's where I get all my picture for Charmed and Buffy. --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 02:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I edit on the Buffy wiki sometimes, lol sometimes the Scooby Doo wiki, Dollhouse, True Blood, here and Cold Case wikias --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 02:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes the Angel and Buffy wikia's are conjoined making editing easier :) are you? --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 03:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It's a pretty good show, but Buffy's better :) --[[CharmingBuffy]] (talk) (blog) ( ) 03:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Dion24, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 22:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Wow yeah. Go for your life :D. Thank you for your kind words and I look forward to seeing what you create :D>>Dion24 23:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Portal's been changed. Enjoy! Character box I apologize, i see what happened. It said in my , under skin, that "The admins for this wiki have not chosen a default skin. Using the Wikia default: Monaco Gaming" and at the time my default is the gaming skin. It in itself is a dark skin, so to me it was making it legible.--My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 01:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : You can change the MediaWiki:Monaco.css file to change the appearance of the wiki. Most people have it set up so that when you go to the wiki you use their version of colors. view the Warcraft wiki or gta wiki's Mediawiki:Monaco.css for customization techniques. As an admin you have to implement it under preferences. New Wiki.png I hope you like the new logo. Just something i whipped up. I won't be offended if you take it down. Considering the subject matter I think this should be a dark wiki, with the accent colors of the gold they use in the title. Just a thought.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 07:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have access to it, you would have to make me an admin. If you want references, I admin at True Blood, The Office, Jurassic Park, Howard Stern and My Name Is Earl. Three of the Five are dark wiki's, and I helped to make them that way. I'll have to admit tho, I've never seen an entire episode of Bones, nor Angel for that matter. I was just passing through to see what it looked like. You might want to ask User:Multimoog‎ 1. Because he just re-did the Main page for the office and it turned out great. and 2. Because he gets paid for it, and i don't.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I saw that he has something in the works... request a dark wiki.My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and you're welcome. I'm kind of just glad no one deleted them. :) Basil Hallward (talk) (blog) ( ) 02:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) From Dowsiewuwu Sorry I haven't been editing. I have had family stuff going on and I needed to leave the state for a few weeks. Again, Sorry. Dowsiewuwu (talk) (blog) ( ) 23:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thats cool. At least you haven't fallen off the face of the earth :D>>Dion24 01:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) How did you change the interface of this wiki? if you did, if not, can you tell me how?--Dowsiewuwu (talk) (blog) ( ) 23:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't but User:Multimoog did, check through his contribs if that is what you want to see :D. Do you like it?>>Dion24 03:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why change.. Sorry, change it back if you think it's for the best :Its not big deal or anything it just didn't need fixin' (unless it was stolen or something which is why i asked). Love the pictures by the way great job there and feel free to write more synopses for episodes that dont have them :D>>Dion24 13:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) OK that's fine but is there a reason why you wiped half of the "I don't know what that means" quotes off? :Well, what i was hoping for is, again, not a wall of text. I also would like to see the references explained in the I don't know what that means section of our episode articles, i left most of them there so that they could be explained. For example see here for how i would like the references to pop culture set out. Also, with the dialogue template (I love it), is there any way to make the one template able to do one-liners?>>Dion24 23:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) you mean like this?: :Yes! Should use this for all quotes on the pages :D>>Dion24 02:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Hello there. I'm a new one on this Wikia. Amd since iI created a page, you can trust me. I just want it ot say to you. I have been blocked once for making a page. Cheers,--Station7 (talk) (blog) ( ) 19:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for your help :D. However, try not to make pages for the sake of making pages. One-liners are slightly dissappointing to link at (even more so than a red link D:), don't worry I won't block you for making pages, even stubby ones :D. Also, please categorise new pages when you make them. For example, Jonathan Adams, would be categorised under Category:Cast under my little system. The books are a little trickier and thanks for the pictures :D, I haven't really thought out the best way to set out the book pages, they could without proper structure become walls of meaningless text. Do you have any ideas? Thanks >>Dion24 21:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I forget many times to categories them. No, I would only made pages if it makes sense. This site swill get more pictures, but some of the pictures like Season 2 and Season 5 aren't all showen, while I was trying to help.--Station7 (talk) (blog) ( ) 11:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Its cool, just try to remember and stuff :D>>Dion24 12:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, sorry for that. On some page looks a poster better. And you're right, there were already to many pictures.--Station7 (talk) (blog) ( ) 12:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Don't sweat it, as long as you contribute, we can always mix and match to get the articles right :D>>Dion24 12:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I will doing a little research. Thanks to you, I learn better how I can edit here, without that the an Administrator is really angry or something to me. Not that they are doing that normally, but you never know. And for the second time you're right, information is the thing next on the right of the page of the episode.--Station7 (talk) (blog) ( ) 10:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Uh ...... huh. I wouldn't worry about anyone getting angry 'round here, it is pretty much just me :D, so any help is very much appreciated no matter what i say :P.>>Dion24 12:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Alt Infobox * Template:Infobox TV/1 ** example :Pilot Please take a look at the alternative tv infobox i've created (see links above) : -- Chief (talk) (blog) ( ) 19:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) From Dowsiewuwu Do I still have admin rights? I know I haven't been on Bones Wiki lately because I was just taking a break to straighten things out on my medium Wiki because of a user, Wikiwikiwa who is a vandal on my wiki. I promise to be more active on this wiki if you give me my rights back, if they were even taken away. Thank you, Elisabeth Perry, Dowsiewuwu ^_^ :uh, huh well I believe i told you when i took away your rights. it looks like you have a lot on your plate over there. Also, I would prefer if you would do some work over here before getting privelidges>>Dion24 14:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Truthfully there would be no message here if you had told me you had stripped me of my admin rights. Unless you can show me a message from a previous talk session that says otherwise, then I stand uninformed. The Medium Wiki and its vandal are offline and I am ready to contribute to all the wikis I am a part of, including and especially this one. Plus, I have been doing things around here, I just haven't for a little while, such as creating some of those episode pages and uploading the new Bones promo pictures. And, you admin-ed me before I did all that. Lily Ford of the Medium Wiki took a break from editing (a longer break than I on this wiki) there for a while but I did not strip her of her admin rights. If you can give a logical explanation of why you stripped me of my privileges, please respond on my talk page (but not this one).Sorry if I am being rude,Elisabeth Perry, Dowsiewuwu hi i am an excited new user. talk to me on my talk page. r u the founder of bones wiki? I LOVE BONES!!KyleKroll (talk) (blog) ( ) 04:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thats great. No this seemingly non-existant guy is however I'm currently the active guy round here. About the 100th episode thanks for that because ... y'know I had two conflicting sources for the name (damn you Wikipedia) haha>>Dion24 05:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah Good to know..I'll know next time when I create a episode page. Thanks 11:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what that means page I just edited that page by the transcripts I have and now it's a bit of a mess. If you could fix it a bit because something is wrong with my computer and I can't fix the page. I can send you the rest of the "i don't know what that means sentances from season 2 and 3. Anna1997 (talk) (blog) ( ) 10:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. =) Hey there, are you one of the admins here? If so, I would like to report a vandal, he/she recently edited the Lance Sweets page, along with the talk page of another user, spamming and vandalizing both, I have reverted the edits, but it is under my recommendation that they be blocked. Thank you. Valerie Jackson (talk) ( ) 06:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Non-scrolling background Hi there! I was just wondering, how did you make the non-scrolling background for your wiki? :I was going to tell you I don't know. because i didn't, and then i stalked User:Chief38956's edits and found MediaWiki:Wikia.css, pay special atention to the first part, i believe you are interested in the particular piece of coding, also File: Wiki-background may be of interest>>Dion24 12:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Template Nice! Didn't realize you guys had a template, will use that from now on! The wiki looks great :) Kate.moon (talk) ( ) 08:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi! You must have used a lot of time o make all thtose edits. I wish you luck and succes. Arrivederci.Assassin of Venecia 11:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC)